Behind the Veil
by Neena14
Summary: YuBo Wave 3. Stained, that was his soul. Tarnished, that was his body. And broken, that was his mind. All in the hands of his tormentor. And suspicious, that was his boyfriend. How long? What to do? Yaoi. Lemon and Rape. A Must R&R!


_**Warnings:**_ Yaoi; BryTal; lime and lemons; rape; mentions of prostitution; character death; somewhat vulgarity and mild OOC-ness.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I solemnly swear and officially declare that I do not own Bey Blade nor I'm making a public use of this fiction. I write solely for entertainment and enjoyment of the readers, though the story belongs to me and is not to be touched. Any new and unknown characters belong to me only. Lyrics, if any found, belong solely to their rightful owners except claimed otherwise.

_**A/N:**_ Well, this is the second live YuBo Wave I'll be experiencing live! The last one was extremely good! So, I decided to contribute too in this third phase after spending much time of last year in regret for not doing so in the last one as I found out about the whole thing two days before. This time however, I was indirectly informed by dear Diamond Mask so thanks her!

Enjoy!

* * *

_**YuBo Wave 3  
**__**Entry#1**_

* * *

_**  
Behind the Veil**_

* * *

A faint sense of suffocation pressed against the four walls enclosing the chamber, falling in place, blended with the scent of intense erotica yet seemingly contrary to the neat facade and posh veneer of the room. The slightly ajar glass of the French windows allowed the soft wintry breeze to fill the hush of the firmament but it was not enough to purify the ambiance obscured behind the shroud of thin silk curtains, cascading down from the canopy of the four poster bed.

Hands groped the ivory flesh, fingers brushing above the shivering skin in both hurried and gradual pace but never truly halting in their touching. Gasps, also accompanied by the quiet pleasured moans, cut through the otherwise thick silence occupying the space. Drops of perspiration tingled with the once clean sheets which pooled around the rocking bodies, ruffled and creased.

Yet nothing coherent passed through his mind as he lay there on his stomach, back arched, shoulders stretched and face elevated above the soft pillows as his wrists were bound high above his head to the top of the bedpost. Quick sharp breaths wheezed through the parted lips as he felt a tear or two escaping the long lashes of his clenched eyes, stopping only partially at the edge of the chin before landing onto the head comforter under, vanishing into nothingness even before making contact with the textile material.

He bit his lower lip and buried his flushed face into the cloth as a hand groped his inner thigh before swiftly moving upwards and settling to cup a cheek. His fingers almost tear the offending bindings around his wrists as the hand squeezed his ass before it was joined in its torturous caresses with the other one as well. The mouth on the back of his neck did not stop immediately even when he let out an involuntary whimper.

Teeth biting the earlobe, he licked the fine erected hair on the nape of the neck before pulling back when the boy let out a muffled plead to stop. Smacking his wet lips and reveling on the delicious taste of the naked skin before him, he watched in perverted amusement as the one lying on the stomach beneath him shuddered, his grip on the bindings decorating his wrists even tighter. Smirking though aware that his victim could not see, he stroked the globes of flesh with his palms before digging his fingers carelessly into the cleft between the hips.

The painful cry of shock lamented a deep musical tone to his ears and he grinned sadistically as he stroked the tight entrance hidden from his view before moving one hand beneath the boy to grab his manhood tightly.

"…S-Stop…! Please…"

Ignoring the begging, he grabbed the hair and pulled them back to put a ferocious kiss on those pliant lips, loving the way the lithe body trembled to pieces at his touch.

He loved this dominance. It was impossible not to do so. To know that it was you who was the cause of someone's most formidable fear to surface; to have the one under you fight and defy but eventually surrender and submit to you; to have them shiver and writhe uncomfortably underneath the mere touch of your fingers; to see them struggle vainly for their dignity and self respect while you rip it out of their souls with the least regret. It was all intoxicating.

Very intoxicating…

Pulling back from the lips he was very much addicted to, he flipped the boy over his back, chuckling when the Caribbean eyes still did not open. He watched the clenched orbs, chest rising and falling as pants left those swollen abused lips. The complete vulnerability of that beautiful creature lying amidst the sheets of his bed, as always, turned him on again and he could not help but kiss him, enjoying the chance to explore the sweet cavern of the younger one's mouth.

His lower jaw trembled despite his utmost efforts to remain calm as his assailant pressed him down with his whole weight all the while kissing him to near unconsciousness. When the heavy mass pulled back to sit on his bare thighs, he panted heavily, taking in as much air as he could to cool his burning lungs. Swallowing down the nausea and trying not to fabricate the already built up migraine, he finally looked at his rapist.

Instantly he regretted it as all he could find in those inhuman eyes was lust and dominance swirling madly around in a kaleidoscopic typhoon, trying yet not succeeding to outdo the other.

_Please, let this end soon this time…_

* * *

Tala lied silently on the bed yet comfort was not what his drained self felt. Aches coursed through his used body and he could feel cramps after painful cramps gracing his legs, which were yet still uncovered and bare. He did not even blink when a pair of lips trailed on his high cheek bones before giving him a surprisingly chaste kiss.

"You did well…"

He closed his eyes and turned away despite his bruised neck protested against any movements. From the corner of his sight, he could make out hands working on the tight bindings in which his wrists were concatenated yet his benumbed limbs could feel nothing but pins prickling the blue flesh as blood finally flowed through the restricted area after hours.

The other, his legs now clad in light black tights, moved back on the mattress beside him yet he did not even care to move. It was not until his abuser started to stroke his thighs that he sighed and got up to sit, not at all mindful of his sore body. A lump appeared in his throat yet he managed to pry that offending limb away and shift his legs off the bed, chest convulsing when rich laughter reached his ears.

"Here…"

A bundle of bills were thrown within his arm reach on the blanket but he had no interest what so ever in it.

"Same time next week…?"

A painful knot appeared in his stomach and it took all of Tala's training to keep his emotions in check. Swallowing down the trepidation and hoping to soften his constricted throat, he turned to his side to watch the other male pull over his discarded sleeveless bottle green top and binding his silver grey hair with a band. Letting out a sigh to calm his fried nerves, he spoke, a dull intonation resonating in his voice,

"……No…"

Garland stopped in checking his hair and turned to register the red head beauty sitting on his bed, "What did you say?"

"I said no."

"Did you now?" He smirked, scrutinizing the Russian, who grabbed the sheets to cover himself, with an amused expression.

"I am not going to yield anymore. I won't succumb."

The Japanese clicked his tongue, walking over to the younger male, "Must we go through this again?"

He raised his knuckle to rub against Tala's cheek and chuckled when he drew away, holding the sheets more protectively around him.

"Fucking asshole…I won't let you win this easily, Garland!" He instantly regretted his cussing out and hissed when his chin was grabbed in a strong and hard hold.

"You're not going to learn the easy way, are you, Ivanov?" The martial artist mused, bringing his face closer to the prodigy's, "Must I inflict more harm on you to make you understand?"

"Let go…" Tala whispered, not reacting outwardly but mindful about the ever lessening gap in between him and his assailant.

Choosing not to listen the reply, Garland continued, wrapping an arm around the slim waist despite the useless struggle, "Or must I cut your heart deep before you realize there's no use of fighting me?"

Tala froze and taking the moment of surprise, the elder wrapped gathered him tightly into his arms, making sure their eyes met.

"…What would you have left when your lover finds out? Hmm…?"

Though mind screaming not to break the eye contact, his heart missed a beat at the mention of his boyfriend and he could do nothing but bow his head in defeat.

"I thought so" Garland smirked. Sickly running his tongue over the side of his face, he kissed him passionately before stepping away and pointing to the door, "Get out. I'm expecting some guests soon enough so I need to ready myself."

Though he was taken back by the sudden uncouth dismissal, he forced a glare and went to collect his strewn clothes. What he had not expected was the immobility and refusal of his legs to move. Thus after the second step he stumbled and fell, a silent gasp leaving his mouth. Perhaps, what hurt more than his bruised knees, was the harsh jerk Garland gave to pull him up, laughing all the while.

"Stupid, whore" He sniggered at Tala's disheveled form before speaking, "You shouldn't hurt yourself, sweetheart. That's my job. I sent you to the hospital once, Tala, and I can do that again with even more ease. Now get out and be on time next week or I might not be this generous. And take that money with you, understand?"

Tala did not move till the other left the room and upon his departure, he let out a shuddering sigh before rubbing his hands on his arms where goose bumps had appeared.

_He is right…I can't let Bryan know…not after I'm the only one he trusts…_

Willing himself not to cry, he frustratingly dried the couple of tears which escaped his eyes. Pulling on his tousled clothing, he grabbed the wad of bills from the bed and jogged out of the room and out of the mansion.

The first thing he did, though, was to dump that money in the closest garbage bin he could find.

* * *

It was arduously diverse and undoubtedly hard to imagine but it seemed nothing but a profound sweet bliss. Perhaps there were two sides of a coin after all. Perhaps it was all worth it; to lay there in a seductive embrace of passion, deluded, even if for a while, with emotions of ecstasy and elation. A tender feeling of ardor coursing through every sinful fiber that linked up together to assure the life within oneself.

Tala breathed in and out heavily, eyes half lidded and mind seemingly still under the deep influence of the culmination point of climax, disjointed yet warmed up. He could feel his body melting into the touch as a soft kiss was laid on his lips and did not stop to respond to it wholeheartedly, the internal carnal yearning still ablaze in its fiery glow even after making love just then.

"Bryan…"

His blue hues made contact with the lilac ones and he lost his soul in their fondness, one hand bringing up to brush the front locks away just to make sure that his lover was still there. His hand was caught and gentle lips caressed his knuckles before Bryan nuzzled his flushed face and kissed him again.

Tala sighed in content before closing his eyes.

It was all worth this, right? What he went through, it was all worth it if he had this to look forward to, right? As long as he had his soul mate waiting each night here for him, to envelope him in his arms whenever he trudged tiredly through the front door, to soothe the burning turmoil deep in his chest and to chase his fears away. It was all worth it.

No…

No… It wasn't. And Tala's conscience had every mind to work in denial. This was cheating. This felt so…dirty. He felt dirty. He wasn't worthy of what Bryan had to give him; not after being used and discarded away like a scrap of paper by another man and forced to return once more to him after a period of seven days. No, he wasn't worthy of this. He couldn't be…He was cheating…deceiving…the only person that did not mean the world to him, but was in fact Tala's world.

"Tala…"

He hadn't noticed that he was crying and thus was taken back when he felt fingers brushing away his silent tears.

Bryan watched his younger love shed tears and yet he could not feel any raw emotion of concern relating to the scenario. He somehow felt…that something major was kept from him, like an ugly secret, hidden behind a veil. And yet, his heart refused to believe that between him and Tala there was a veil to begin with.

Tala quickly faked a quivering smile and rubbed his eyes, partially pretending to be drowsy, "It's nothing…I think I strayed too much on the emotional side."

He looked up from where he was lying recumbently on the pillows and felt his stomach knot when Bryan did not respond and instead pulled back to sit in between his spread out legs while the sheets pooled around his feet, face slightly tilted and eyes hollow.

"Where did you get that love bite form?"

Tala froze like a deer caught in headlights but somehow persevered almost immediately. And to perjure such a white lie with such confidence, he loathed himself immensely.

"…What do you mean where I got it from…?" He blinked up at his boyfriend before faking a yawn, though in real, trying not to screw up the untruth.

"I didn't give you that, Tala"

"Bryan, listen to yourself…Who'd else do you think would?"

The lilac head did not react and for a moment Tala's heart clenched, missing a number of beats, feeling caught and strangled.

But then Bryan asked. And Tala certainly did not admire the inquiry, "How were your coaching classes today?"

"W-why do you ask?"

"Perhaps I'd like to know why you have been missing your assigned duty each Friday for the past eight weeks…captain," Was the reply in a same dead monotone.

"How-how'd you-?"

"I rung you up at the centre last Friday and coincidently today as well and discovered your weekly basis breaks. What's going up, Tala?"

The said redhead stared at him for some time before getting up to sit too, his legs still on each side of Bryan. He cradled his hands in his lap and closed his eyes again. How…how could he possibly tell…? His throat constricted and he forced the tears to keep at bay. He was not in a position to afford to lose Bryan yet he wasn't in such a position to tell him to his face, while sitting naked before him, that he and another guy, their previous rival, were fucking around for the past two months behind his back.

Bryan watched his silent comrade before deciding to try another approach which didn't sound too accusing, "Look, Tala-"

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry? …For what?"

Tala looked away. He knew that Bryan would easily detect his lies but he couldn't possibly doubt his honest attempt, "There's-there's something…it's just…there are some things on my mind for a couple of months and…it's getting to my head. And I've been trying to-to get over with this. That's all"

Bryan studied him with a scrutinizing gaze, "There are too many loop holes Tala. What's this that you can't even tell me?"

Tala sighed and tried to shake his head, "Irrelevant"

The elder just watched him with tired narrowed eyes before brushing his palm against the ivory face. Immediately the Caribbean hues closed and Tala leaned into the touch.

"Why are you lying to me, Tala?" Bryan questioned softly, watching as the redhead buried his nose deeper in to his palm, few more tears escaping his eyes.

This was wrong. This wasn't his team captain that had pushed them through several tournaments. This wasn't the blader that lived his life through the abbey and pushed back whatever Bio-Volt threw at him. For god's sake this was Tala! He was never reduced to tears this easily. Sure he cried, at numerous places and numerous times, with Bryan usually always present nearby, during the course of his life. But he wasn't the person that showed such pristine emotions every day.

"I know something is wrong with you whether you admit it or not. And I really want to know what it is. Who gave you that love bite Tala?"

Tala let out a shudder of breath, turning his face to his lover's lilac eyes, still leaning into his caressing touch. He didn't deserve Bryan…he just didn't. "You did…"

Bryan's strokes halted and he simply stared at the redhead who could easily detect the initial signs of distrust. Biting his tongue deeply, Tala added,

"I promise you Bryan…it was you…"

That blank expression did not alter as the lilac head scrutinized him but then, a small flicker lighted his hues and he smiled a sad smile, "You sure?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't" Tala replied.

Bryan cocked his head to a side before bending forward and capturing the lips of his boyfriend in a much needed kiss, the hand on his face joining the other at the slim shoulders and pressing the redhead forward and deeply into the kiss.

Tala opened his mouth to allow the tongue in and yet again was unable to build a stop to the flood of tears that escaped freely. His heart clenched in guilt and self hatred and could not help but feel even fouler and stained. Numbness was slowly seeping through his veins and he could sense the initials symptoms of tiredness taking away his remaining energy. Garland had truly worn him out.

His eyes opened.

_Garland…_

Bryan blinked when the redhead broke the kiss and turned away and far from him. He might have not shown it outwardly but was indeed perplexed when Tala distanced himself from his touch, worried frowns creasing his brows. He fumbled in his mind to say something but stopped when Tala mumbled something unintelligent under his breath.

"…What?"

Cerulean fluorescence dimmed and the younger shook his head slightly before wrapping his arms around his torso in a somewhat protective manner.

"Tala, what's the-?"

"…I'm cold…"

Bryan stopped at the barely audible whisper. As if on cue, the redhead shivered, shoulders hunched and face down. He watched his boyfriend for a second before sighing and pulling at the blankets.

Tala felt the falcon easing his back down on the pillows and covering his bare body with the blanket. He turned to the stoic well toned chest when Bryan drew him closer, tucking his fiery hair under his chin and wrapping an arm around his waist as if solely promising to keep all evils away from him. He wanted to smile but only pulled his body closer to the elder, not merely for warmth but for assurance that he had not been abandoned yet.

Bryan wasn't Tala's hero. He was his prince charming.

Yet that just made Tala's heart eat away with guilt. Those sinister eyes and silver hair obscured the partial serenity of his mind and he drew even closer to his lover, seeking for unasked comfort and receiving loads in return yet definitely unable to shake that feeling of cheating away from him.

Perhaps he never would be able to do so. His dirty secret would be kept from Bryan for eternity, he was sure. And if things continued the way they were pacing, Tala thought, for how long he would depend on the protective embrace and undying passionate caring of his lover? Would he be able to live through a heartbreak that would no doubt shatter his crystal world to shards? Would Bryan turn him down with a disgusted and betrayed look? Would his story be a typical clichéd tragic tale?

_No…please, no…_

Right then he wished none of the aforementioned as he gradually gave way to the alluring tendrils of sleep surrounding him in their tempting snares. He felt Bryan shift a bit to accommodate his shivering more properly by tightening his hold around him and the blanket, his one hand stroking his red mane in slow steady caresses while the second grasping his hand and pulling him even closer.

And Tala fell unconscious after granting the hand holding his a small squeeze and letting out the last few syllables,

"…I feel cold…so cold…"

* * *

The two bodies landed with a painful thud on the carpeted floor yet the larger one's collision was cushioned by the lither one's who hissed in pain before pulling back a fist to attack his assailant.

"Get off me!"

Garland caught the well aimed punch and was able to grab the other wrist which had been aiming for his head. Receiving an open kick in the gut, he gritted his teeth and harnessed the flailing limbs by pressing his knees harshly into the sides of his victim and straddling his waist.

Tala thrashed wildly as his wrists were caught but his kicks and struggling failed him as Garland managed to bring him under his control once more. He panted heavily, the spot where his head had made contact with the stone floor beneath stinging and making him lightheaded. Blinking away the momentary dizziness, he tried to free his concatenated wrists but all he got in result was a twist and even more pain.

"Let go Garland!"

The said person smashed the fisted hands down on the ground, grinning when a cry of surprise sounded through those white lips. Making sure that the redhead will not be moving or escaping anytime soon, he bent his face lower, still managing to hold Tala down and whispered,

"You're such a foolish toy!"

Silver ponytail jerked sideways at the force before falling back as Tala effectively head-butted the martial artist before freeing his right wrist and finishing off with a direct punch on the cheek. Lids parted to reveal shocked grey orbs before anger took reign and their owner moved back, returning the courtesy of the redhead by backhanding him viciously. Yet not even awarding the flesh a second of reprieve, he slapped him again and again exactly on the face with the force enough to rip his head off.

The clicking sound of the neck and the fleeting immobility of his limbs was enough to confirm that Tala was barely lingering on the boundaries of sub consciousness with excruciating agony and pain as his sole company. He bit his lip open to keep himself from screaming yet the blood from the minute cut was joined by the blood he coughed out violently after the blows.

"AH!" Tala's eyes flickered opened before screwing in anguish as fingers knotted in his hair and tugged in the most barbaric way. Specks of crimson flew out of his mouth and he cried out at the assault. Uncontrolled tears leaked through his lashes as his tormentor tightened his grip on his red locks pulled backwards to arch his neck, "Garland, stop!"

The elder seethed fire and refused to release even when nails tried to scrape his hands and forearms. He pulled the caught hair even further back and was deeply satisfied when a whimper was heard. He kept his hold fast till Tala dropped his own hands at his either side and waited, panting heavily with tear streaks decorating his cheeks.

_Such a beautiful creature…_

Garland tugged at him, silently ordering him to open his eyes and when Tala did, he smirked, "Having fun yet, whore?"

Pained filled shimmering pools of blue dimmed and Tala swallowed, trying not to cough out more blood as the mere jerk on his hair was enough to rip his scalp off. Yet he still managed to hiss, his words muffled due to clenched teeth, "Hear me out, Garland, I will notify the authorities and you'll get what you deserve!"

"Oh? And why the sudden act of fatuous chivalry, my dear?"

Tala hissed again before replying in hatred, "You mother fucking bastard! Bryan almost found out! You made a deal that you will not let him know!"

"Oh so that's why you were so eager to see me after yesterday? And here I was hoping that my doll came for some more fun. I guess that's just wishful thinking, isn't it?" Garland cooed; his hands still both clutching the red tresses while sitting on the Russian's waist.

"Fuck you! If Bryan ever found out-"

"What will you do, Ivanov? What _can_ you do?" The silver head mocked openly.

Tala glared at him through slits, his cheeks flushed with a swear ache in his head. But of course, there was no reply he could give.

"See? There's nothing you can do. And since we're on this topic, I think I'll just have to punish you for showing such misbehavior here."

Tala's breath was caught in his throat as he saw where that respond was implying to and he started minor struggle again, internally fear stricken. "No! No, no, get off! You can't! You-"

"Your sentences are rather broken today." Garland smirked, "Aren't they?"

Panic appeared in the cerulean eyes as well as in the body as the hands in his hair went for his bare chest. Gasping when the cold finger tips traced his abs, he grabbed the wrists and tried to get away. Hand struggle started but Garland was not going to leave a challenge that easily. And it seemed that the redhead learnt that the hard way.

Catching the wrists in one hand, Garland searched around the room in order to find means to hold them but nothing was close by or in access. Unless…

Tala jumped out of his skin when the silver head, still holding him down, moved forward to grab something behind his head. Though it was rather difficult and excruciating, cerulean eyes moved behind to see what was happening and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Garland pulling at the rod-iron sofa seat. They were lying on the carpeted stone floor and his head was few feet away from the said furniture which Garland was tilting towards him.

"What are you doing?!"

Whether he would have received a reply or not, Tala never found out; because Garland threw his arms above his head and dropped the thin metal back seat directly on his wrists.

Garland pulled back, satisfied when the body underneath him lurched forward and a pair of lips parted to let out a heart wrenching scream. The furniture which was now lying on its arm rests and top with four legs up in the air, was basically made of black metal rods and such design. And currently, the thin upper rod dug into the ivory flesh, tearing the skin to release tenuous trails of crimson to leak.

Tala silently sobbed as the sharp edges of the cold metal burnt his skin, cutting it deep. He bit his lip trying not to whimper as his stretched out arms and shoulders shook under the overall pressure and strain. He kicked out in vain but there hardly seemed any possible way to overthrow Garland who was seated on his waist, hands on either side of his bare chest. His shirt and jacket had been stripped from the elder the moment they had entered the room and now two hands worked on the button of his pants.

"Garland-Garland, please…don't-"

How could he possibly explain the cuts on wrists now?!

Tala felt his heart sank. He shouldn't have come here today. He was being punished. He had come here to call it quits just because of Bryan. And now…now his tormentor was simply making sure he would remain tainted for his lover to accomplish in putting one and one together and find out.

Garland looked up from where he was trying to get the pants off when another strangled sob reached his ears. Smirking sadistically, he bent forward, purposefully brushing against the shivering body. Tala cried quietly and turned his head sideways into his arm when Garland took the flesh under the earlobe in between his teeth and started to nibble it, marking the boy once again as his own property after making sure that the bite could be seen easily.

The silver head pulled back to gaze his work and felt a pleasured shiver dance down his spine when the cerulean pair opened and turned to him, a silent plead and utter desperation portrayed openly in those pain filled hues. Tala was, like all the times before, completely vulnerable at his hands. And the redhead knew it this time better than any of those previous periods. He couldn't defend, couldn't call for help and was totally at Garland's mercy.

And Garland loved that.

Kissing both eyes once each, he brushed away the continuous tears leaking out of the blue eyes with his lips before capturing the soft parted lips and licking the mouth hungrily.

Tala sobbed again yet seemingly could not bring him self to bite down the offending appendage tracing down the contours of his mouth and face. Emotionally wrecked and sanity and consciousness slipping away, he whimpered when Garland's hands traveled unashamedly downwards, tickling and caressing in circles before moving behind to grope his hips. He cried out into the forced kiss when the grip tightened enough to tear the skin from there.

A gasp was caught in his throat as his pants were torn from his legs in one single movement, "S-stop…! Garland-please…!"

This was wrong! How could have Garland exploited him so much to reduce his body into a useless whimpering heap?

Hands pressing the knees down to keep the legs from lashing out in defense and fright, Garland viewed the body laid nude before him. Over the short time, he had gained to know that body, its each curve and ripple, and he craved it; desired it. There was hardly any night he wouldn't stop to think about the redhead, the lush of the lashes parting to reveal scared cerulean orbs amidst a pool of shimmering tears as he traced his fingers along the teasing smooth skin; simply to ease his carnal want and devour on the pleasure only to spend another seven lonely nights.

Tala stared with wide eyes as his assailant bended his knees and parted his legs to settle in between them, his own zipper open. The pleading cerulean hues stared into those merciless eyes before shutting close and turning away as Tala buried his face into his upwards stretched arm, breathing heavily. Garland obviously saw his submission yet he could not care less. If he had learnt anything from these torture sessions it was that struggle meant nothing. And insubordination was just another reason for Garland to toy with him till he was left with nothing but guilt, self disgust and sheer terror of the next meeting.

The guy snickered as the redhead turned to find mindless comforts in his shoulder, closing his eyes tightly as if the mere veiling of his sight would keep him from the pain he was about to be subjected to. Tala had been taught well. Yet of course Garland could not possibly let the opportunity pass to taunt him.

Still keeping a grip on both the bent knees, he leant forward, the bare skin meeting with his clothed groin, sending shivers down his body. Bringing his face close to the trembling chest, he breathed, "Aren't you going to fight me anymore, Tala?"

The wolf whimpered softly, a few more tears escaping the closed lids.

"Well, sweetheart, buckle up. Because this will hurt"

Freezing into a statue at the words, Tala opened his eyes and turned to face the Japanese who went to sit back on his legs and pulling his pants down. The redhead only watched in growing trepidation and when Garland looked at him, he once more turned his face into in his arm, biting his lips hard and mentally preparing himself for the upcoming abuse.

But no matter how many times he would have prepared him self, nothing could have helped. No matter how many times he begged silently through his tears for the deities to interfere on his behalf, his pleas remained unanswered. And no matter how much stronger he try to pretend in front of Garland, his tormentor would break him, each time more devastatingly than the last.

Garland smirked as he positioned himself. Watching the younger trying to brace himself, he briefly recalled the previous times he had the redhead on his own to him. He would always lubricate him and coo him into relaxing his body. He knew how to make love and how to make Tala moan a sultry moan even if it was only after pleasing his pagan body with infinite right touches and strokes. But this time however, that would not be so. This time there would be neither preparing nor any warnings given. This time, it was pure punishment.

Garland thrust into him and did Tala scream!

His own eyes rolled to back of his head, a groan leaving the tip of his tongue before he could control it as he tore through the lithe body, ripping the dry muscles apart, making Tala scream into oblivion yet not a single answerer was nearby to reply his call. The small body lurched upwards and Garland almost lost his sanity in pleasure and pain caused by that little movement.

Too tight…! Tala was too fucking tight!

Blood stained the soft milky thighs, the rubicund fluid staining the innocence of the ivory skin with its virtual contrast to it. Yet the same blood provided some lubrication for the abused tissues that screamed murdered on their own.

Garland lowered his head from where his closed eyes and gasping lips were facing the ceiling above and landed directly on his sweet victim. He swallowed heavily, sheen of sweat glistening into the light fluorescence of the room, as he watched the angelic contours of the face scrunch in deep agony, the flushed cheeks and rosy lips themselves a clear reminiscent of what torture they went through.

Yet that only excited him and Garland, like all previous times, fed upon that sense of dominance.

He moved, causing Tala to scream again yet he did not stop and gave a small thrust, smirking as the body coiled up, perspiration breaking through the clean skin,

"G-G-Garland…Pl…please…no…n-no more…!"

That should be enough! There was not an iota of sense, not a fiber of innocence that Garland had spared him. Wasn't this pain, mental and physical abuse, enough to please the elder? Weren't his tears, which his eyes had vacant for so long, enough to portray his submission and helplessness? So why wasn't he granted rest? Why wasn't he granted some reprieve? Some freedom…?

The answer was simple and that simplicity mocked him in its complicated way.

It was never enough to begin with…

Though Tala was unable to discern what it was, one thing stood assured, Garland wanted something from the redhead who had yet to conclude what it could possibly be. He had handed over his dignity. He had handed over his identity, his sanity, his body and even his soul! What else was there left to trade for him to be just with his lover? That was all Tala cared about. That was all he cared about since this scenario began. To remain with his boyfriend and keep this a secret forever…to be understood…to be loved…by Bryan…only and only Bryan…

Chest shuddering under the stress of his painful gasps, Tala could hardly breathe let alone think. His body rocked with spasms yet this seemed only the beginning of his punishment as Garland once again pulled back and forced himself in.

Once regaining his control over his mind and the intense pleasure provided, Garland pressed the bent legs farther apart and got up on his knees, moving inside the redhead while turning a deaf ear against the cries to stop. It seemed plain as the day from his victim's façade that he was forcing to keep his screams in. Yet it also showed how badly he was succeeding in doing so.

Garland wanted to see that. He wanted to experience, yet again, the thrill of watching his beloved porcelain doll shatter to pieces despite trying so hard not to breakdown.

Bending forward, he gradually knotted his fingers in the red locks and whispered, "Look at me!"

The face scrunched up in agony but shook in clear defiance, "N-no…"

"Open your eyes, Tala"

"No…I-I won't"

"I said open your eyes!"

Tala gasped when the hand connected with his already bruised cheek, forcing another cry out of him. Garland's hits were just like that one; harsh and hard. His face stung and he forced his lids to reveal his orbs, depicting to his assailant that yes, he was indeed broken.

Pleased with what he saw, Garland snickered, "Now get on your fours"

Through the spasmodic hysteria coursing through his veins, Tala could only rasp and blink in utter uncertainty and misunderstanding at the order at hand, "H-Huh?"

"Must I repeat myself?"

Tala did not move, too shaken and pained to obey.

"I told you to get on your fours, Tala, and now!"

"What-? Garland, no-"

The back arched and another screamed left those soft abused lips, more blood oozing out from between the legs as Garland thrust barbarically into him again.

"S-STOP…!"

"Get on your fours!"

"No-"

Another thrust…another scream…

Garland halted as he saw the shades of pains gracing the boy's features before he let out a loud whimper and reduced to sob quietly at the trepidation. He moved forward to grab the furniture piece holding the redhead's hands down and removed the chair from the bleeding wrists easily with one push. The white fingers twitched, the cuts deeper than expected as Tala gently as possible brought his arms down, tears staining the cheeks standing out even more prominently on the pale skin.

A smirk lingered on his lips as he pulled back when the Russian swallowed many a times before shakily getting up. He watched in perverted delight as Tala slowly sat, biting his lip crimson at the torture the shifting caused him, his pained expression worth million dollars' pictures.

"That wasn't hard, was it?" Garland grinned once the redhead had positioned himself in front of him on hands and knees. Sliding his hands down his sides, Garland cupped his palms around the hips, caressing them in slow teasing motions while occasionally purposefully scraping the skin with his sharp nails.

Tala buried his fingers into the plush carpet and closed his eyes. His heart sank with shame and humiliation and kept sinking till he could hardly breathe. His chest wore a deep cavern inside, supporting a deadening weight, a hollow oppression…

_Please, no more…let this be over soon… Please…_

And it did.

Garland quickened his pace, that sensation of being entrapped so pleasurably tightly in that body overruling his hormones and driving him to the brink of reason and sense. His nails dugs into the flesh as he tauten his grip on the hips, basking into the heavy breaths and groans of his prey while his own want took control, forcing him to moan, alongside, in desire and content.

With a final thrust and a scream from the wolf, he came, the constricted muscles around his manhood milking his release and he almost stumbled on the body beneath him from the intensity of his climax.

"G-God…!" The martial arts master hissed, his breathing coming out in loud, uneven pants.

Tala shuddered, his own breaths labored, his body aching. Blood dripped from his split lips and assaulted legs as he lowered his shaking self onto his elbows before falling down in exhaustion on his side. A sweet welcoming numbness enveloped him and he silently breathed into its intoxicating aroma, the snares attracting him like a moth to a flame and Tala willingly would have given into its seductive embrace had it not been the pain that was quick to remind him that the world was cruel and he was given no permission to be pardoned.

Not caring about the tears anymore, he let the flood gates open and cried. Softly, he cried; cried for some unnamed justice, for a mild gesture of comfort or simply a glimpse of his lover. The latter made his heart bleed crimson even more.

But perhaps there was still a part of him Garland had to fuck out of him because, though it was extremely agonizing, he forced his battered body to turn over, sniffing, and slowly, in crippled moves, sit up. That was when he noticed his wrists and the scattered tit bits of his resolve broke, more tears cascading down his face.

The thin metal had torn into his flesh and blood marred his ivory skin, the rims of the cut already holding a tinge of blue from the loss of blood. There was no evident way to escape the inevitable and no method whatsoever from hiding his tainted hands without raising at least a dozen questions. Was this what Garland wanted? To rip away the only source that was able to give him a grain of hope for something better?

Tala's body flinched and his breath hitched up when two arms pulled him back onto a clothed stoic chest. Garland had redressed himself without the redhead knowing and now was seated with his legs stretched on either sides of the nude boy. Tala watched, hardly breathing, as big hands took his ruined wrists into their palms, the calloused fingers stroking them in soothing circles.

"I'm sure I can provide you with a shoulder to cry one once Bryan finds out, my sweet"

Tala screwed his eyes shut as if the words themselves inflicted more pain than a salted whip would, which in reality, they did. He turned his head away, not able to look anymore, his heart beating dully in his chest, lamenting a silent hymn of a tarnished soul that only thudded against his eardrums, oblivious to the humanity…

He had lost the battles before. But he always thought that victory would be his at the end of the war. But now…he simply lost…

His breath left him in a shudder as Garland trailed his left hand slowly up his chest before grabbing his chin and tilting it to the side as well to grant him more access to the delicious swan like neck. Even if Tala would have protested with the knowledge that his struggles would have been in total vain, he surely did not show any signs, other than shivering uncontrollably, of doing that now.

Tala's eyes flashed open as a mouth slowly ghosted above the juncture between his neck and shoulder and he tried to turn away from it. Only, the hand lingering on his navel clasped on his lips, blocking them and nose too. He jerked in surprise but the hold and sudden lack of oxygen made him force to settle down. His eyes closed again as Garland tilted his head back on his own left shoulder while licking the right side of his stretched neck.

Knowing what was coming; Tala unconsciously dug his hands into Garland's legs when the elder gathered some pulsing arteries at one point before biting down without a warning. He cried into the hand, his fingers knotting around the textile material. A whimper left him before he could stop as a tongue lapped the fresh bite before sucking on it, marking the hickey permanently.

Breathing onto the wound he had inflicted, Garland blew air on it before grazing his lips on the other's chin, still holding the redhead's face on his shoulder with one hand, "You know, Tala, I won't be paying you this time." His right hand slowly traveled downwards with a mind of its own and rested the naked thigh, "But you're still committed to show up next Friday. No arguments, understand?"

Tala didn't. He couldn't. But he remained frozen, his muscles tensing when the hand that was not holding his breath moved from his thigh to his groin. Breath hitched up and legs shivering, he could hardly bring himself to scream.

Garland fingered the curls there, never stopping in his one-sided conversation, "And once you're out in the streets all by yourself, you can always turn to me…"

Tala dug his fingers into the gloved hand on his mouth in hopes of freeing himself as the fingers slowly traced his penis with light strokes.

"…I assure you I can find some real wealthy costumers for you…I even know a few well off brothels here…"

Cheeks flushed and tinted red, Tala tried moving his head from where it was forcefully resting on the shoulder, not succeeding though and ended in more tears and desperation to get away. His cry was muffled into the hand as Garland played the tips of his fingers on manhood before stroking the head in slow motions. _Someone, please, stop this madness!_

Tala thrashed wildly in Garland's arms, trying to bite off the offending limb on his mouth but halted midway and screamed into oblivion as the hand trailing down there grabbed him viciously and held the tight grasp.

Garland smirked into the neck and constricted his hold until the redhead calmed down a bit and gasped painfully, sweat clinging to the deceivingly pristine skin. Tala bucked up against his hand, his breath hitching up, when he went to touch the scrotal sac beneath. The boy was a complete mess by now but he did not think of stopping yet then. Paying no heed to the pleading and continuous begging, he ran hand down the creamy inner thigh before bringing his fingers up and licking the tips, one by one.

Cerulean eyes watched that sickening gesture from the corner and closed up again. He wanted to die; plain and simple. He just wanted to get this over with, whether the torment or his life, he just wanted to reach the end. There was not a place left unblemished, no flawless untarnished pigment remained. Garland had seen it all, ruined it all…all of him…

With a final lick, Garland let go the redhead and that sweet mouth, the rims of those kissable lips swollen and molested.

Tala's body shook with tremors as he hiccupped and raised a quivering hand on his face as if to silent his cries. Stained…he felt so stained…so terribly stained…

Garland didn't stop him and Tala left…

* * *

Flashes of the distant city lights would pass by in a whim, too fast to discern how many but enough to locate the long distance in between. The landscape of the hostile frozen tundra was stretched out like thick blanket of white sheep wool; the only hope of covering it to seek civilization was to head for those blinking lights. Trees, naked of their provisional clothing of leaves and shrubs, were standing cold and crooked against the icy wind, creaking below the stress yet still managing to persist under the half moon sky.

The teen staring out in the blue looked but did not see the fast whizzing scenery beside him, too muddled in his thoughts to spare the deadly yet majestic terrain of his motherland a second. It was hard to distinguish and totally impossible to believe that this was the same person in that manor just a few hours ago; raped and tainted for eternity to come.

No, Tala was composed now. Or as composed as one could have been in his shoes. His heart drummed a dull melody, singing out in painful tenderness yet the benumbed mind kept his senses from being flooded by any kind of emotions just then.

The speed train battled through the weather, thundering its way against the whistling wind yet the inside of the barely occupied economy cabin, it was all hush and quiet.

And that was what Tala needed right then. Solitude…some sanctuary of mind…especially after what he just did…

_Hey,_

_I know this will trigger many questions and obviously a few well aimed punches but I have some business to attend to. I'm sorry for not explaining myself and leaving like this but really, this was important. Don't come looking for me, I'll be safe and home in a week or so. _

_I still love you. Know that…_

_Love,_

_Tala_

A sigh left him and he closed his eyes, resting his forehead on the cold glass. His throat constricted when the aforementioned letter that he had left in the apartment came to his mind. It was short and brief and conveyed a message to his lover which he could have never said to his face in a million years.

_It's done. Bryan will understand. I couldn't have come home…not after…not after…_

He looked at his poorly bandaged wrists and felt tears gather at the corners. He almost laughed out sardonically in bitterness as one escaped and trailed down his cheek bones. He didn't need to cry. He had already done that. And for someone who wasn't even worth the shit under his shoes.

Tala blinked and looked at his empty side where his cell phone vibrated, signaling that a call was on hold. At first planning to simply ignore it, he shook his head and went for the device. He needed distractions…

Not able to identify the caller's unknown number, he pressed the answer button, "Hello?"

"Tala…?"

"Ray?" He blinked again and straightened up a bit from where he was slumped against the window.

"Where in the hell are you man?" The neko-jin's voice floated in, "Do you realize it's been near two months since we last contacted each other?!"

Tala smiled a sad smile, cradling the phone near his ear. Now wasn't the best time to talk to the raven head but he needed to get sorted out and this could help for all he knew. "I was……busy…"

"Are you sure? Because this sudden plan of yours to go to St. Petersburg does raise a couple of brows here, especially Kai's brow."

"What-? How did you know?"

"Uh…well you did message Kai to inform the hotel manager to open the penthouse for you, didn't you?"

"Yeah…but I messaged Kai-"

"Kai's in some sort of meeting and I have his cell. Don't worry; the staff knows you and Bryan will be arriving shortly. What are you two up to now? A honeymoon perhaps…?"

Tala sighed softly, pressing a hand against his eyes, "No. I just had some…stuff to take care of."

There was a small silence before Ray spoke again in a confused voice, "You…are all alone?"

_You have no idea what that implies. _But instead he replied, "I'm a big boy, kitten. I think I'm capable of traveling on my own now"

"Yeah…but I just thought that you'd bring him along… Uh-never mind that anyway. How are you two?"

Another lump somehow rose in Tala's throat and he could bring himself to answer immediately.

"Tala…is everything alright?"

The said redhead fought to keep his emotions in check and managed to voice a reply, "…Yeah…just tired a lot"

From Ray's silence, the wolf knew he had not bought it but respected his privacy enough not to question it, "How's your coaching going at the training centre?"

"Okay, I guess. The only reason I'm stuck there is because of Mr. Dickenson and the complimentary pay. Those rookies hardly are worth my time but the whole thing keeps you in shape, I guess."

"Now that's the cocky Tala I know!"

Though knowing the other could not see him, he smiled a bit, "What's new on your side?"

"Oh, you sound as if you care."

"I do, kitten."

"Explain to me why you have been purposefully avoiding for so long then? Hell, you didn't even contact Kai and if I didn't know any better, he would have boarded a plane from Japan to Russia a week ago!"

Tala sighed again, drawing a finger to doodle in the fog his breaths had formed on the frosty window glass, "I'm sorry, Ray. Been occupied recently…"

Ray didn't reply for the longest of times but then said softly, "…You're lying, Tala"

He blinked, before frowning softly and answering in a good natured humored tone, "Oh? And when did you become Dr. Phil? Have you been taking classes from Kai?"

"So there is something wrong!"

"I didn't say that."

Another silence stretched between them but Ray kept it short, "You don't have to say some things, Tala"

Tala's voice hitched up and he turned away to the ice lands outside. He would be insulting the neko if he said that the guy was not perceptive enough to see through his half baked lies. He was close to Ray, perhaps not only because he was his best friend's lover, but mainly because he enjoyed his company as well as companionship. And knowing that the raven head had get to know him so well in these two years yet still lying straight to his face just seemed wrong.

_But I lied to Bryan so easily too, didn't I? Would another one matter?_

Yeah, it would. He knew it but couldn't brace himself to face it.

Fuck, what was he thinking? He was the Ice Prince! The Novae Rogue himself! There was a time when his mere walk down the hall would cause his opponents to scatter! He was the Big Bad Wolf with Championship Titles and what not under him. So why was he just afraid of another lie when half of his life he had been deceiving those he needed to?

"Tala…? Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" The wolf flinched at the sound of his voice. Did he really sound so pitiful and weak?

The small gasp of air meant that the neko had indeed noticed the unusualness in his speech, "You…don't sound okay."

Tala ran a hand through his hair, gritting his teeth when pain spread through his arm. His guts roiled with self-disgust. Had he actually promised to keep his secret from Bryan for eternity? He was weak! So disgustingly pathetic! Did he in real think he was capable of driving his lover away from the stinging truth when he couldn't even be strong enough to keep it from a friend? God, he was so damn weak! He was running away after only enduring this for mere two months and he had truly thought that he could stay upright forever?

Self pity vanished from his mind as his conscience was quick to remind him, to make him realize, that it were not mere two months…That no living thing should be violated in the most abusive ways the way he had been…That he had persevered for eight weeks without showing a tear in public…That he was, in fact, only human…just another human…

"I'm worried about you."

"…You should worry about more important things then, kitten."

"I always do."

Another brief silence graced their conversation and by then Tala was starting to feel uneasy when Ray spoke again,

"I heard BEGA is in Moscow for sometime. Have anyone crossed your path yet?"

Tala felt his chest convulsing and he almost choked at the candid way the Chinese referred the person that has undoubtedly devastated his mentality and bankrupt his confidence and life forever.

"What's wrong?"

He fought to gain control over himself and tried to speak in an unwavering voice, "Now isn't the best of times, Ray. I think-"

"Is it Bryan…?"

"…Why would you say that?" The redhead truly amazed himself at able to conjure that sentence without breaking down though he was even more surprised to find a tear rolling down his face at the mere name of his boyfriend.

"Even a stranger could see something's bothering you Tala. I apologize to pry, but I need to know what's eating you from inside like this. Please,"

Tala let out strangled breath before closing his eyes. He couldn't do this…he couldn't hold up his mask anymore. "No…" He managed to whisper, "It's nothing to do with him"

"You might think that you can deceive everyone very easily, Red, but some people know you better than you do yourself. Why can't you just tell me? I might not offer you any solution but please, at least say something…Don't' be like this"

"Kitten-"

"Does this have to do something with BEGA?"

Tala screwed his eyes shut. _It has everything to do with him!_ But instead he shook his head before remembering that his comrade couldn't possibly see that and replied in a quiet voice, "No…"

Ray fell completely silent and Tala could practically feel those golden pools boring into his mind to see what persisted behind that soulless archway hidden with a black veil.

"Ray…it's nothing. I'm-"

"Is it Garland?"

Tala almost dropped the phone. Heart thudding against the ribcage with furiously fast beats, "What-? Why-what do you mean?"

His heart skipped several beats as Ray replied in a monotone, "Mystel mentioned it to me. He had seen you twice coming to Garland's mansion all alone and leaving hours later. Tala, what's going on?"

Tala palpitated, his breaths coming out in short pants. He couldn't take this. No more…

"Tala…?"

"…Please don't tell Bryan."

Ray went into another long silence before speaking in a highly serious tone, "…Does he even know where you're heading?"

The redhead bit his already bruised lip, "…No…Ray, please don't-"

"I won't. Don't worry. But, what's…what's up?"

Bringing his knees up on the seat, he wrapped an arm around them and buried his face in between his legs in a fetal position.

"Tala…what's he doing to you?"

_I can't tell you…I can never tell you…not to you, not Bryan, not anyone…_

"Is he-Tala, is he forcing you?!" Was the angry inquiry, "Tell me already…!"

"Stop it-"

"Tala-"

"I said stop it!"

"No!"

"Leave it Ray!" He hissed, tears once more running down his face, "Just shut up and leave it!"

Ray did. But the neko did not hang up; instead stayed there quietly offering a shoulder for Tala to cry. And that was what Tala did. Alone in that cabin, huddled vulnerably against the window, he softly cried into the cell he was holding, begging to be sympathized yet not accepting any offered help either. At least not till then.

"Please don't tell Bryan about this" He whispered through his tears, praying the neko will oblige.

No answer came.

"Ray…?"

A tired sigh was heard, then, "Uh-huh"

"Promise…?"

"Give me one good reason why?"

"…I don't want him to get hurt. Please Ray,"

"…I promise Tala…But-"

"Just give me some time. I can handle this, okay?"

"I won't argue with you, Tala, but I think Bryan is worthy of your trust enough to know this."

"That's the point!" Tala raised his head, hiccupping and drying the wet tracks by the back of his hand before noticing that the bandages had turned red, "I don't want to break his trust."

"Well you're not doing a perfect job, Tala!"

"I know that."

"Then you should have the brains enough to-"

"Stay out of this, Ray!" Tala immediately regretted raising his voice but could not bring him self to apologize. Instead he still snapped, "I'm capable of handling this myself so just let me do this own my own!"

He was hoping for an equally heated response or for the neko to swear that he was rushing to Russia to kick some good sense into him but what he did not expect was Ray to reply softly in a complete understanding tone,

"I don't want to doubt you so I won't. Like I said, I hate to pry so fine, I won't mess anything up for you. Just know this Tala, once you're sure you can't trudge on any longer, take a look behind and we will be there for you. Take care, wolf."

With that, the conversation ended and the silence of the firmament returned, however this time it was well accompanied with a cold sense of loss.

Tala snapped the phone shut before throwing it roughly back on the seat before wrapping his arms around his shivering body. Ray's voice echoed against his ear drums and he furiously whispered back, "I do know that!"

He knew he couldn't trudge on longer. He knew he was slowly giving up. Yet accepting defeat was an agenda not very high on his list.

"_I'm sure I can provide you with a shoulder to cry one once Bryan finds out, my sweet"_

Tala screwed his eyes shut and hissed in response to the vacant cabin, "Bryan will never find out!"

That was lie. It was nothing but an ugly reality. Bryan will find out sooner or later. By the rate Garland was leaving his prints on his body and soul, Tala dreaded it wouldn't long before his lover discover what was lying there so obvious yet buried behind the veil. Then what? How would he react? Would he be shocked or immediately feel betrayed? Tala knew one thing though; the falcon would never drop low enough to physically hurt him. And that just hurt him back! Knowing that he might be subjected to silent treatment or disgust or even an eventual break away, it would hurt more than the punches and blows the falcon could ever inflict.

Tears started to cascade down his exceptionally pale façade and Tala could not bring himself to brush them away this time. He felt so insecure, so insecure and vulnerable. He hated that feeling but he could never deny that it coursed through his veins.

"_Now get on your fours"_

Tala sobbed. He wanted to die. How much more Garland wanted to humiliate him? What did he ever do to deserve this penalty in the first place? His life had been fucked up from the start. He had been isolated, taunted, beaten and used like a rag doll his whole life long. That changed when he found solace in Bryan; when he realized he had sold his heart to the guy without knowing it himself for ages.

He had been wary in approaching him in the first place; knowing very well what the lilac head was capable of and how capricious and deranged he could be at times. Yet, nevertheless, he tried. He swam in those murky waters to see whether there was still a drowning soul beneath the surface to save. Through the years he was disappointed countless times in gaining no more than the skeletal of a soul once enclosed in the falcon. But he did not give up. He could not when Bryan had become his passion, his obsession. He could not when he knew his own team mate had become his only reason to fight and struggle well enough to see that glint of pride he held for his captain.

And he eventually found what he hunted. He was able to seek out the spark of a spirit after being trapped in that treacherous tenuous web of jumbled up puzzle that was Bryan's mind. He wasn't welcomed with cold indifference or with open arms either. It was confusion and curiosity meddled together in a heap of utter doubt and suspect. Bryan trusted him for all that was worth but he did not trust the feeling that had grown in him because of Tala. Both of them were doubtful but Tala was never willing to wave the white flag in trying to win them both their well deserved bond.

His life finally blossomed around the corner. It was all worth it. He was happy and at blissful peace for once.

Too bad fate did not approve of that.

"_I told you to get on your fours, Tala, and now!"_

Tala let go of himself only to lie down on the empty seat and once more curling into a ball and wrapping his arms around. He felt cold…so cold…

His own screams and begging replayed in his mind and he gritted his teeth in hopes to ease his crying heart but it was no use. He remembered, remembered all those times, those evenings, when he was forced to let his tormentor have his way. He had once even tried not going to Garland and to his horror, the guy had appeared on his apartment's door with Bryan still present in the master room. He had immediately left the building to sate the elder. And then when Garland had been done with him, he had returned home only to be greeted by an annoyed Bryan for leaving just a note and running off without properly informing him.

Cold…so cold…

Those touches, the strokes, the pain…it was too much…

He could feel those hands on him. Every time he was alone, he could feel goose bumps covering his arms as invisible fingers caressed his cold skin. Garland had touched him, stained him in such places…such places…that he might think twice before allowing Bryan to do that. And tonight was just one of the torture sessions the redhead had faced during the past two months. True, Garland never resorted to leave any apparent mark blemishing his body until recently, but he always made sure that by the end of it, there would remain not a single thread of self esteem left in his mind.

_Like tonight…_

Tala remembered…the way he was stripped…the way Garland took his attire off without a shamed thought…the way those hands caressed his shivering body…the way his pleas were silenced by those lips only to kiss away the tears escaping his eyes in sheer mocking. He could easily feel it, feel that tongue licking him while he was held down like a dog…the way he had started to cry for Garland to stop…to end it…and the way he had been ignored while the elder molested him again and again…

It all haunted him, haunted him so much. And then when he had thought he was enough humiliated, that he could not be possibly disgraced more than he had been, Garland furthered stained him. Those strong arms and legs had gripped his protesting body before once more reducing his soul to dust.

Tala's lower jaw trembled and he shivered uncontrollably. Those fingers…the way they stroked him…the way they touched his manhood…the way they had caressed his thighs and then boldly touched his balls, places where he never touched himself… And this wasn't the first time either.

Cerulean eyes dimmed when more flashbacks played before them, flashbacks in which his cheeks were always decorated with salty tracks of tears…flashbacks in which his lips would part to let out unanswered screams or to at least protest at the manhandling. But Garland never stopped. Those hands of his tormentor would grope him, tie him, force him into unimaginable positions and then finally stroke him below the waist and in between the legs in sadistic ways all the while as Tala struggled.

_Cold…I feel so cold…_

* * *

Ray replaced the receiver on the hook before giving a glance at the snow covered Russian lands. He wanted to continue talking to the redhead but there was nothing more to converse about. What needed to be done was done.

He tore his eyes from the frozen tundra to view his only other comrade present in the room, "Will that be all?"

Bed sheets fisted in hands, the man shivered with apparent rage and Ray internally shuddered after seeing the hell ablaze in those orbs. The person he addressed seemed to gain some control over his fury as he stood and marched towards the door without a reply.

They stopped, however, when Ray grabbed the shoulder softly, "You know what to do. But…"

They turned and were able to detect the hidden concern and worry in those golden pools. Taking that hand off, they offered a single pat of comfort and a nod before vacating the room altogether.

Ray stood there, turning away when the click of the door was heard. Walking over to view the distant lights of Moscow city from the patio windows, he let out a long breath.

There was nothing more he could do…

* * *

They say that the first blossom to fall from its tree was not an indication that autumn was coming, but a sign that there would be another spring soon to come. And as those small snowflakes fell from the mighty clouds above, that sign seemed something akin that though winter might be ending soon, taking its breathless beauty with it, there still will be expectations for an even better summer.

But these were not the thoughts of the teen that quietly walked through the ankle deep snow, past the muddy patches occasionally coming his way. The park was unoccupied and quiet, holding a deep sense of respect for wanderers like him to not disturb their solitude. There seemed no chirps coming from the nearby pine trees, no whistle of the wind making the green needles sway. Yet the hush that graced the atmosphere with the incoming soft fall of the flakes seemed comforting and welcoming in their own silent way.

White specks of snow clung to the contrasting red locks, no doubt ruining the hairdo for later, but those blue eyes were lost in a world of their own. A white fur coat protected the lithe body but the tips of the fingers remained numb even though buried warmly inside the deep pockets.

Tala was in a state of shock.

That was only way to describe his movements. They were not of the confident blader that would rip his nemesis apart in a game but more of a stunned soul that just meandered around in the world, passing the humanity yet not stopping to actually spare them a concern or a thought. Just a shadow among the living…

He could not believe it. He refused to do so…How could it be…? How could…?

The voice of that elderly butler rang through his head yet he somehow was still unable to comprehend its meaning,

"_I'm sorry, sir, but the young Master passed away eight days ago."_

He had stood there on the doorsteps, pale and stunned. His body seemed to have left him or was it his soul? He didn't feel, couldn't feel anything.

"_It's a tragedy and a loss we won't be able to compensate" _The man had sighed, his grey eyes truly holding an oppressed sorrow_, "I'm a bit…surprised that you were not aware of this. It has been all over the news-sir?"_

Tala had left, quickly following his previous footsteps out of the shade of the huge mansion and out of the grounds.

And now, he sat here on the bench alone in the park, mind benumbed as he stared at his hands. Was it all a dream…?

_The young Master passed away eight days ago…Is this for real?_

His mind did not answer and truly, Tala wasn't expecting one either.

He had extended his trip in St. Petersburg for another week. Once reaching his designated destination, he rested for a night at Kai's penthouse before gathering some money and moving to a small hotel room somewhere else to cut off any contacts that might try to track him down. He had stayed there in that sanctuary, ironically, with his own demons, for two weeks. No one came to his confinement nor did he try to approach the outside world. That was until today when he took off and returned to Moscow.

And he went there, collected and determined…not to see why he wasn't called upon but to call it quits for the final time. But what he found…

"Garland is dead." He spoke those three words, testing on the tongue as if hoping they will relate something similar to the reality.

Tala closed his eyes as a lump appeared in his throat. He did not know how to feel. Should he be joyous? Should he celebrate his tormentor's death or his much deserving freedom? He felt so confused. Where to step, what to do?

"God…" He pressed his eyes against his palms and bent his back to rest his face on his legs. He needed help; he needed someone…something…to show him what next to do. He needed to recollect him self and-

The snow crunched softly under the heavy step and Tala's eyes shot up to detect who the intruder was only to have his heart stop immediately and yet again he fell back in his previous shocked stupor.

Bryan assessed his young lover with a total empty expression and watched as the highly pale face became even more chalk white. The teen had lost much weight and his face told tale of many insomniac nights and lack of proper nutrition. Those cerulean orbs stared back at him with surprise painted all over them and he could easily see the fear shimmer behind the astonishment. He had somehow known Tala would be here.

Tala's lips parted a bit to let out a silent gasp before running his eyes over his boyfriend in somewhat alarm. Now wasn't the time. He would have faced Bryan sooner or later but this was too soon. He needed more time to-

The redhead froze as the older Russian took a seat beside him, staring ahead and not at him. Thick silence drew a curtain between the two lovers yet none of them tried slicing it away and it wasn't long when Tala calmed down a bit and turned his eyes away too. The only sign of discomfort, if any, that he revealed was the tight clasping of both hands in his lap.

But Bryan wasn't having any of that. He slowly reached forward and parted the long coat away with his fingers before pulling down the waist of the jeans the redhead wore. If Tala wanted to protest, he didn't, sitting still as Bryan looked at those healing nail marks on his hips. One might have though they would have healed completely for anyone to notice but that was just wishful thinking. Pulling his hand away, Bryan pulled the sleeve cuff of the sweater to see the scars adorning the frail wrists. Tala still stayed quiet as Bryan pulled the collar of his high neck down and fingered the bite marks with one nail.

Tala swallowed, his resolve breaking now. Oh how he wanted to push that hand away from him. But instead he whispered, "Bryan…"

Lilac hues switched to the face as the person addressed cocked his head to one side, silently commanding to continue. But when there came no response, he spoke in an empty voice, "You left me."

Tala closed his eyes. He didn't need this now. "I-I didn't…"

"Liar…"

The redhead bit his tongue at the stinging truth, "Bryan…"

"You should have more trust in me than that, Tala."

"……I know."

"Why didn't you?" Bryan spoke, the words light on his lips yet their effect on the redhead was immense.

Tala's breath left him in a shudder and he felt his eyes water slightly. He couldn't take this. No more…

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Cerulean eyes closed and a hot tear rolled down the cold cheek. Of course Bryan knew. How? He wasn't sure but the moment the redhead had seen him, he had known that his boyfriend had found out his dirty secret. No wonder Bryan was being so indifferent. Had he been tracked down for a final confession? To spill the beans and then once again to be left alone to curse fate for throwing all the shit at him only…? If so, then why did Bryan brush Tala's tears off?

Bryan forced his redhead to look at him and when those blue eyes were revealed behind those long lush lashes, a chord struck his heart at the vulnerability and fright they portrayed. How much had he miss him, Tala can't begin to comprehend. "Were you scared of me?"

A pang of guilt rose in his chest and Tala turned to gently snuggle into the hand cupping his cheek, more tears pouring out, "No…" He whispered, "…I was scared of losing you…"

"Are you still?"

Tala opened his eyes and stared at him, silently begging him to give him a clue of a reaction so that he could act further. When none was granted, he simply shook his head. It was true; somehow he wasn't scared now.

Bryan let a ghost of a smile linger on his lips before he embraced his lover against his chest, soothing him without needing to utter out words. He could feel Tala shudder and tightened his grip, wanting to protect him against anything that might try to hurt him in the slightest of ways. But when he heard a sob, he pulled him away, holding his shoulders and gazing directly into those cerulean orbs, "You're going to be okay."

Tala swallowed again before nodding mindlessly and broke the eye contact to lie on his lover's chest again. Insecurity, instability and uncertainty ebbed away leaving the pristine tears to metamorphose into tears of contentment and Tala cried softly, knowing that he was allowed to do so and for a person who would gladly give his life for him, "Thank you Bryan." Nothing more was needed to say.

A kiss on the side of his head was the only reply and Tala melted into that embrace. Sighing, he mumbled tiredly, enjoying the soft tickle of the fur on Bryan's coat,

"How did Garland…?"

There came no answer for long enough for Tala to believe that Bryan had not heard him. But, "He fell off his stairs and broke his neck."

Tala stopped. _What?_ "He fell off…?"

Bryan nodded, looking into space with narrowed eyes, "Yeah, he fell…"

The redhead scrutinized him in startle. Something was amiss…something big… "Bryan…did…you…?"

"What he did to you, in fact he deserved more, much more…" was the curt reply.

That somehow disturbed him and he asked, "How come no body doubt-?"

"Like they say Tala, he fell off the stairs and broke his neck." The lilac head replied his unasked inquiries in a monotone, eyes and face set serious.

And Tala did not need to know anymore. Not as long as he was safe now. Not as long as he was still here in Bryan's arms. The breeze that blew during the silence that had enveloped them in its peaceful snares, whistled gently against their ears, waiting yet not pushing for the hush to be broken. And it did,

"Tala…?"

"Hmm…?"

"Are you still cold?"

Tala smiled and looked up into those purple hues he had grown to adore. It was over. Finally, it was finished; the most difficult chapter of his life story had reached its capricious end which he would have never thought of in a millennia. And for now, the journal's hard cover was closed, knowing that it would open soon to scribble down another tale about what ever their fate had in stored for them for the upcoming days. But that only proved the stereotype argument that they should not waste the present by dwelling into the past horrors nor should they live their lives in fear of the future. Settle back and relish the time they had and if, Tala thought, he had persevered in this trauma and still both of them were together in each others' embrace, there was no Demon that could tear them apart, not until the Hell froze over itself.

And the snow fell, blanketing the world around them and hiding the couple from nocturnal prying eyes as they bask into each others' comfort and familiar aura, content at heart, mind and soul. And he leant forward, closing the distance prevailing between their lips, but not before whispering,

"No…"

* * *

I hope this was worth all the shit I went through and I really hope that you'll appreciate this Megs. For any one still confused; yes, it was Bryan who was there in the room with Ray and yes, Ray had fled to Russia to join the drama. And yes again, it was Bryan who finished off Garland. How? I leave that to your imaginations. My deep apologies to all Garland's fans but that's how the story goes.

Do not forget to review!

Till next time,  
Neena


End file.
